A dark secret
by 39cluesFan
Summary: PLOT: Another Cahill reunion and Hamilton and Sinead are arguing as always. But when Hamilton finds out that Sinead has a secret that no one else except her knows, their relationship changes completely. The first part of the trilogy.
1. A race and a secret

**Hey, I'm from Greece AND I AM NOT AN ENGLISH LOVER so, imagine you don't see those little grammar mistakes. Well, that's my first story and I wrote it with a friend of mine so that explains the romance. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE 39 CLUES. Δεν μου ανήκουν τα 39 στοιχεία as we say in Greek. **

It was summer but the weather was cloudy and ready to rain. After Fiske had persuaded them, Amy and Dan had organized another Cahill reunion and Sinead Starling and Hamilton Holt were alone near the sea, arguing as always.  
"IDIOT"  
"NERD"  
"DOLT"  
"STUPID"  
"BEAR BREATH"  
"DRAGON HEAD"  
"DUMB"  
" OH, JUST STOP. I AM WASTING MY TIME WITH THIS FIGHTING!" Hamilton shouted. He tried not to laugh. He thought that fighting with Sinead was quite funny because they were both trying to make the other one feel uncomfortable. He didn't even knew the reason they were arguing.  
" Oh, I'm so sorry Tomas, I didn't want to waste your time with something as unimportant as this." Sinead snapped and she looked him angrily. Hamilton didn't knew what exactly was wrong but Sinead was acting weird since the begging of the reunion. Not weird exactly but... different. She wasn't acting like an Ekaterina anymore.  
"It's ok Ekat. I forgive you." Hamilton said and he looked back to Sinead, who was looking him like she was going to murder him.  
"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we race to the beach chairs over there? The one who gets there first will tell the loser what to do for 2 days. Unless you are scared..." Hamilton told Sinead and he smiled. He knew that she would't let him believe that she was afraid of racing him.  
"AN EKATERINA IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING HOLT. GOT IT? LETS DO THAT RACE" Sinead shouted to Hamilton. Of course Hamilton won, but Sinead was surprisingly quickly for an Ekaterina, even for a trained one. _She had nearly defeated me, Hamilton thought._  
" You won!" Sinead said. She looked at him. "Ok Holt. You have 47 hours 58 minutes and 36 seconds. What do you want me to do?" Hamilton thought for some minutes.  
"Well... Let's begin with something easy... Tell me your biggest secret." Hamilton said and he looked her with curiosity. Sinead's eyes goggled. She looked really surprised.  
"W-What?" she stammered. _Wow, Hamilton thought, he had made Sinead nervous._  
"Come on. We said the loser would do whatever the winner wanted, didn't we Starling?" Hamilton told Sinead and he smiled evilly.  
"Are you kidding me? I can't tell you." Sinead told Hamilton with her voice low.  
"Why not?" Hamilton asked her.  
"Cause you will freak out!" she answered quickly.  
"No, I won't!"  
"Yes you will!"  
"No, I won't!"  
"Yes you will!"  
Sinead's and Hamilton's argument was interrupted by Ned and Ted who came in the beach.  
"Hello sis! How are you doing?" Ted asked.  
"Hey! Wait a minute... What are you doing with the Tomas Sinead?" Ned finished Ted's question.  
"Ok, Sinead you can tell me later..." Hamilton told Sinead.  
"Tell what?" Ned and Ted said exactly at the same time.  
"Nothing" Sinead said and she looked Hamilton angrily. _Her brothers probably DON'T know the secret so it must be really freaking. He thought._

**Well, It's short but I like it. Οι Reviews καλοδεχούμενες.**


	2. Pizzas

**Well, the first chapters are boring, but when Hamilton understands Sinead's true identity (oops, I shouldn't tell this, should I?) it's VERY nice.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own the 39 clues. Λυπάμαι πολύ αλλά έτσι είναι η ζωή... Back to the topic...**

* * *

"So? What are you doing with the Tomas Sister?" Ned asked.

"Nothing. Just showing him how the balls are crated." Sinead answered after a little thought.  
"Yeah, anyway. We are going to eat. Will you come?" Ned and Ted said together.  
"You two go. In 12 mins I am there." Sinead told them.  
"Oh, my god! Ned, I think we're losing our sister!" Ted whispered.  
"Do you mean something by that Ted?" Sinead shouted to her brother.  
"NO!" Her siblings said at the same time and they left. Sinead took a big breath.  
" Hamilton, please, can I tell you another time?" she asked him.  
"Swear you will." he told her.  
"I SWEAR" she said. they both sat some minutes without saying anything. Hamilton was the first one who broke the silence.  
"So... What now?" he said.  
"I must leave. If my brothers understand what is happening they will be making fun of me for the rest of my life. See you at 2:38 at my lab" Sinead said and she left.  
What was that? Could Sinead have one so big secret? He tried to think again... He was sure he knew her from somewhere...He had this feeling since the clue hunt but these days it was more strong than ever. But from where?

* * *

After Sinead went with her siblings they looked to her angrily.

"You... You are betraying our Family. Traitress!" they told her.  
"What?" She said and she looked really confused.  
"You had been alone with Hamilton for 4 hours, 34 minutes and 56 seconds and I don't like it." Ned said and he looked her with a penetrating way.  
"Yeah, what's going on sis?" Ted asked.  
"Oh guys, knock it off!" Sinead shouted. " Anyway, what are we gonna eat?"  
" Wrong question, you mean what are you gonna cook." Ted snapped.  
"Yeah, Sinead. You owe us something." Ned finished Ted's sentence.  
" Oh, God! I forgot it!" Sinead cried. " Well... Spaghetti, you like it or not..."  
" Well fine. Buy, buy sis. Try not to burn anything." Sinead's siblings said and they left.  
" AMY, COME HERE TO HELP ME WITH THE SPAGHETTI. NOW." Sinead shouted.  
Amy came from her room and looked her with an "are you kidding me" look.  
" You think I'm mad or something? ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" She told her and she left. Sinead sighed. She opened a drawer and she picked a packet of spaghetti. She sighed again.

* * *

AFTER AN HOUR:

"Well... The pizza is fine Sinead. You could put more cheese though." Ted complained.  
"It's quite good Sin! I didn't know you could cook." Amy said.  
" Neither did we." Ned and Ted said at the same time.  
" I don't. I just made a robot which can make the kind of food you want." Sinead told them.  
"Oh, that explains it." Amy told her.  
"Well, ok, eat and leave. Hamilton caused me a headache." Sinead said.  
"Really?" Ned, Ted and Amy said ironically.  
"You are all stupid!" Sinead shouted.  
Ned and Ted, who knew that being with Sinead when she wasn't in a good mood was quite dangerous, left and went to sleep.  
" Hey, Sin, what's up?" Amy asked. Sinead looked her angrily.  
"NOTHING! Good night Amy." She said and she went to her room.  
" Sweet dreams Sin." Amy said and she grinned.  
" Oh, shut up." Sinead told her.  
Sinead sat on her bed. After a while Reagan and Madison came in. They looked her and they crossed their arms.  
" Hasn't mummy ever told you, about knocking the DOOR?" Sinead said disturbed.  
" Well, Starling, people say something's going on between you and Ham. Stay away from him or else..." Reagan said angrily.  
"Reagan is trying to say, that if we ever see you with him again, we are gonna beat you up and trust me, that is gonna hurt." Madison shouted and she looked Sinead more angrily, even than her sister.  
" Shut up, you fools. Nothing's going on." Sinead claimed. "By the way, what hour is it?"  
"Why? Are you meeting someone?" Madison told Sinead.  
" GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Sinead shouted and the Holt twins left.  
Sinead went to the living room to see Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows. She sat on the sofa. Then she realized that Ian Kabra was next to her. He had a strange look on his face.  
"Sinead, I need a girl's opinion. You think my dark brown trousers go with my dark red shirt? Ian asked her.  
" IAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" Sinead yelled.  
" What? They don't go, do they?" Ian said with frustration in his voice.

Sinead sighed (for once more). WHY WERE ALL CAHILLS SO STUPID?


	3. The nails

**Well, opinions? You like it? Oh, and something else: WHAT KIND OF MUSIC YOU LIKE? I AM GONNA NEED YOUR OPINION FOR LATER...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the 39 clues and I know I'll never will. Υπάρχει κάποιος άλλος Έλληνας εδωπέρα? (άσχετο)**

She left and she went to the only place where she could be alone. She climbed a tree and she sighed again. She closed her eyes.  
"Why hello Starling! The meeting was later, in another place, but who cares? Let me think your next to-do..." said a loud voice above her. Sinead looked in the branch which was above her. Hamilton was looking her with a big smile.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Hamilton asked her.  
"Nothing. Just Madison, Reagan, Ted, Ned and Amy are more stupid even than the normal. Ian is just as idiot as always." Sinead complained and she climbed one branch up.  
"Sinead, what did they tell you?" Hamilton asked with concern.  
"Well trust me, you don't want to learn." Sinead told him. While they were sitting in the branch Natalie came. She looked at the tree.  
"Guys, I'm really, really sorry if I am interrupting something but I must ask you a thing Sinead. Could I please dye your nails, because I can't find Amy anywhere and when I asked Madison she gave me a punch and my left eye is now black! It took me AGES to make it up! Please!" Natalie begged Sinead.  
"Natalie leave now if you don't want your right eye black too!" Sinead yelled.  
"Starling, let Nat do your nails!" Hamilton said and he smiled evilly.  
"HAMILTON PIERRE HOLT I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Sinead shouted.  
"Nat do her nails now!" Hamilton said.  
"Nat don't dare..." Sinead said.  
"Nat do them!"  
"Nat don't do them!"  
"Nat do them!"  
"Nat don't do them!"  
"Nat do them!"  
"Nat don't do them!"  
"By the way it's Natalie, not Nat." Natalie complained. Hamilton and Sinead stopped shouting and looked her angrily.  
"What?" Natalie said.  
"Can't you see we are trying to have an argument?" Hamilton told her.  
"Nat, do you want everybody to learn that you are spying your bro to see if he and Amy are together?" Sinead snapped.  
"IT'S NATALIE. N-A-T-A-L-I-E! Wait a minute... How do you know about that?" Natalie asked Sinead surprised.  
"Well Nat, I have cameras in the hole house..." Sinead said.  
"Even in MY room?" Hamilton asked.  
"Holt, you see that big stone over there? Do you want to find yourself on it? Sinead yelled.  
"Starling, you see that big stone over there? Do you want to find yourself under it? Hamilton yelled.  
"Nat, do her nails in the next 20 minutes or everybody will learn you are spying Ian." Hamilton threatened Natalie.  
"Fine" Natalie said with concern.  
" Bye, bye Sinead. If you don't do them I'll learn it..." Hamilton said and he jumped down the tree.  
"Go away you fool! OH MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I AM GOING TO LIVE A DRAMA! WILL I SURVIVE?" Sinead told Hamilton who started laughing.  
"Come on, don't be such a drama queen!" Hamilton said and he left still laughing.  
"Well Sinead, I didn't think I would actually tell that to you, but you and Hamilton do look nice together." Natalie claimed.  
"NAT SHUT YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SHUT IT WITH THE ACETONE!" Sinead said angrily.  
"That's called MANO Sinead" Natalie said.  
"And that is called PUNCH Nat!" Sinead said.  
"It's Natalie. Seriously Sinead, why are you passing your whole day with the Holt?" Natalie said. Sinead moved angrily and she accidentally spilled the Mano.  
"Ooopsss! I think we have to cancel the painting!" Sinead said with fake sadness.  
"Are you kidding me?" Natalie said and she opened the bag she had brought, from where she took 10 other Mano bottles.  
"You're DEAD!" Sinead said and she started chasing Natalie. After a minute Dan came.  
"Hey Sin, why are you chasing the Cobra? I don't think you can catch her... The way she slips will confuse you!" Dan said with a huge grin.  
"Shut up you fool or the Mano will accidentally land on your head!" Natalie said with a fake smile.  
Dan looked her with a confused look on his face.  
"It's the thing we paint the nails jerk!" Sinead told Dan.  
"UNEDUCATED! YOU DON'T KNOW EVEN HOW TO SURVIVE!" Natalie shouted.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IF THE EARTH WAS ATTACKED BY ALIENS WHAT WOULD YOU DO? I'LL TELL YOU.. YOU WOULD DIE INN 30 SCONDS." Dan said.  
"AND YOU WOULD KILL THEM WITH YOUR NINJA SKILLS IN LESS THAN A MINUTE, AM I RIGHT DANIEL?" Natalie told Dan ironically.  
"EXACTLY!" Dan said, non-ironically. Sinead thought it was time for her to leave (now, when Natalie would't realize her) and she quietly went to her lab. Then, she saw Amy sitting in her chair.

**Well, it' ll have more action later... Anyway... What do you think the secret is? You' ll never guess but you never know...**


	4. A civil conversation

**Hey, I like rock and heavy metal. I don't know why, but I like Sinead-Metallica (well, maybe cause she's my favorite character and Metallica is my favorite group-with Iron Maiden and Scorpions of course)**

**Disclaimer: I am board to write this again so...**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sinead asked.  
"I would ask the same question. What are YOU doing here?" Amy asked.  
"Hey, that's MY lab and I am aloud to come here whenever I want. So, YOU DIDN'T ASWER ME... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sinead shouted.  
"Well, I just saw Hamilton coming here and I thought you should know that..." Amy claimed. "Then Hamilton appeared.  
"Well, thanks for telling me. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Sinead said and Amy left.  
"Be careful Holt! Amy saw you. Do you want everyone to think we are a couple?" Sinead said.  
"Well I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed..." Hamilton told Sinead.  
"Anyway Tomas, quickly. I wanna sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning. What do you want me to do?" Sinead said.  
"So now... you must sit quietly with me and have a CIVIL CONVERSATION." Hamilton said.  
"We?"  
"Yes."  
"A civil conversation?"  
"Yes"  
Sinead sat in the floor and Hamilton next to her.  
"Well, what kind of music do you hear?" Hamilton asked although he thought he knew the answer.  
"Ok... You won't believe it, but ROCK." Sinead said.  
"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU LIKE ROCK MUSIC? MUST I REMIND YOU: YOU ARE AN EKATERINA! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HEAR ONE DIRECTION AR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Hamilton yelled.

"Ha! You don't know me Holt. I'm not one of those stupid girls." Sinead said.

"Ok, ok, I got it, calm down! You will wake everybody up!" Hamilton complained.  
" I AM NOT SHOUTING! Anyway... what kind of music do you listen? Let me guess... Lady Gaga?" Sinead told him.  
"Very funny! Me? POP? I'D RATHER DIE!" Hamilton said.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sinead said.  
"No... I listen metal and rock." Hamilton told Sinead.  
"What bands?" Sinead asked.  
"Hey, I am the one who asks here!" Hamilton complained.  
"Fine..."  
"Iron Maiden?" Hamilton asked.  
"Yeah, although the name freaks me out..." Sinead said.  
"I didn't know you know the meaning." Hamilton told her surprised.  
"Metallica?"  
"They are awesome! Ok... What else? Oh yeah, you do read books, don't you?" Hamilton asked.  
"WHERE IS MY CAMERA? THAT MOMENT IS GONNA BE HISTORICAL! A TOMAS ASKS AN EKATERINA IF SHE READS BOOKS... OMG!" Sinead said.  
"Hey, knock it off!" Hamilton told her.  
"Ok. ERAGON 4EVER!" Sinead said.  
"Are you kidding me? I thought you would say something like "the theory of relationships"!" Hamilton said surprised (again).  
"It's RELATIVITY you fool!" Sinead shouted.  
"You know what I mean..."  
"Yes. You know... I think these books are VERY boring. That stays between us Holt, ok?" Sinead said.  
"NOW WHO NEEDS A CAMERA?" Hamilton asked.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT YOUR BROTHERS WILL SAY WHEN I'LL TELL THEM!" Hamilton said.  
"DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA TELL YOU MY SECRET?" Sinead shouted.  
"By the way, you owe me that..." Hamilton said.

"I'll tell you later... Now... What do you think about Justin Bieber" Sinead asked.  
"Well...the guy is a jerk" Hamilton said.  
"Thanks god! A normal person!" Sinead said.  
"Wait a minute, you just called me normal?" Hamilton asked.  
"You wish." Sinead said.  
"That's what you said!" Hamilton told her.  
"Well, I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok Ekaterina... I forgive you for the first time." Hamilton said ironically.  
"Stop it!"  
"Anyway, when will you tell me the secret?" Hamilton asked. "Perhaps you like someone?"  
"NO! It's not something like that... If you knew it, you would have killed me by now. I AM NOT JOKING! Ok, I am joking... but anyway... I'll tell you ONLY WHEN I TRUST YOU COMPLETELY" Sinead said.  
"That means NEVER"  
"No it doesn't"  
"Yes it does"  
"NO IT DOESN'T. I'LL TELL YOU" Sinead said.  
"Well you have 40 hours." Hamilton said. Then, Natalie and Dan came in.

"May I ask something? What the heck is an Ekat and a Tomas doing at 4 o'clock in the morning and why hasn't anyone seen the green liquid thing on the floor?" Dan said.  
"You mean the juice?" Sinead asked.  
"Weew! Who would drink something green?" Natalie said disgusted.  
"Ok, you haven't answer the first part of the question: What the heck are you doing?" Dan asked again.

**Ok, answer me some questions for the next chap... If someone is greek, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRANSLATE THE " σαν πολλοί δεν μαζευτήκαμε" and the "ξεκουμπίδια" in English? What else? Oh...yeah... Tell me a name for a bad guy (woman) please! Please review... **


	5. Reactions

**Not an action chapter but I like it. Sorry for taking to long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Idontownthe39clues ASTA LA VISTA **

"If I am not mistaken, and I am not... You hated each other since yesterday. Don't forget the nightly meeting on the tree. Oh, and your nails are still UNPAINTED!" Natalie said.  
"Hamilton, I can't stand them! Do something and I'll tell you the secret! Please..." Sinead whispered.  
"Thus and differently you are gonna tell me but I'm a good person!" Hamilton told her.  
"Hey Dan, go away. Cobra you too if you don't want me to tell Ian and Amy that you were spying them..." Hamilton said.  
"What? How do you know that me and the Cobra had allied to see if Amy and Ian flirt?" Dan snapped.  
"Daniel, YOU ARE MORE IDIOT EVEN THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" Natalie said.  
"Say it again if you dare!" Dan told her.  
"Daniel, YOU ARE MORE IDIOT EVEN THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" Natalie repeated.  
Then Reagan came in furious and she gave Hamilton a punch.  
"That's for telling Justin Bieber a jerk!" She said angrily.  
Natalie shouted something and she left so did Dan.  
"How do you know?" Hamilton asked Reagan.  
"Well, I have my communicants..." Reagan claimed.  
"And Sinead... I can't wait to see your brothers' reactions when I tell them all the nice things you have said about the books, the music AND the secret. ESPECIALLY THE SECRET! Oh... and something else... Try to be laconic! How many times must I hear BY ACCIDENT to find out your secret?" Reagan said with a grin.  
"You are not gonna tell them anything, unless you want Madison to learn you are taking ballet, not jujitsu!" Hamilton told her.  
"Guys, you are starting to behave like the Cobras." Sinead claimed.  
"H-h-how do you know?" Reagan asked nervous.  
"Well...I have my communicants." Hamilton said.  
That was when an angry Ian came in.  
"MAY I ASK SOMETHING? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING AT 4 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING? DO YOU AMERICANS KNOW PEOPLE DO SLEEP AT NIGHTS? Oh and Reagan, since when are you taking ballet?" Ian shouted.  
"Ian, to your room. Reagan, to your room too. Sinead, tell me now!" Hamilton said.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sinead told him.  
"No!"  
"You won't tell her, will you?" Reagan asked Sinead and Hamilton.  
"Neither will you." Sinead told her.  
"Can someone explain me because I totally lost you!" Ian complained.  
"LEAVE!" Sinead and Hamilton shouted at the same time.  
Ian and Reagan left (at last). Sinead looked Hamilton.  
"So?" He told her.  
"We can't talk here! Let's go to the only place where we can be alone. The forest." Sinead said.  
"The forest? That sounds like a good idea... You like the trees, don't you?" Hamilton asked.  
"Yeah, only there I can be ALONE!" Sinead said.  
"So let's go RIGHT NOW... AFTER EATING!" Hamilton said and they both left for their rooms where they got ready.

** Sorry for deleting the story, hope you liked this chap. Any ideas for the secret? Oh... Does Angelica sounds evil? And something else... Reagan and Ted or Ned and Madison?**


	6. A fight, something else and the truth?

**Disclaimer: I think I made myself clear...**

They met Nellie in the kitchen. She was making breakfast.  
"HALLO KIDDOS! GOOD MORNING!" She said and she smiled.  
"Hi"  
"Good morning"  
"Hey, Sinead. I have some clothes in my room, why don't you go and bring them to me?" Nellie told Sinead.  
"ABSOLUTELY NO WAY"  
"If you do, double chocolate croissant." Nellie promised and Sinead left. Then Nellie grinned and she looked Hamilton with a strange look. Hamilton raised his eyebrow.  
"What?" he said.  
"Hamilton...Since when do you like Sinead?" She said.  
"What?... I don't like her!" He said.  
"Yes you do Ham...I am kind of good at understanding feelings!" Nellie told him.  
"Well she's funny, and she has nice hair, BUT I DON'T LIKE HER." he said.  
"Oh, man! Teens boys are stupid!" Nellie said.  
"Yes, they are!" Sinead said. "HAMILTON COULD YOU COME WITH ME? I WANNA SPEAK TO YOU."  
"Eeehh, I guess..." he said and they went to Sinead's room. Then Sinead held his hand with a grip which hurt him very much and she brought her face near him.  
"What game are you playing Holt? The one time I'm a stupid nerd and the other a funny guy with nice hair" She whispered.  
"Hey...It's not what you think..." Hamilton tried to apologize.  
"Shut up Holt. Didn't daddy ever told you not TO SPEAK WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY?" Sinead shouted.  
"LET ME GO! YOU ARE HURTING ME!" Hamilton said.  
"I SAID SHUT UP"  
"IDIOT"  
"STUPID"  
"NERD"  
"DUMB"  
"I SAID I'M SORRY"  
"I DON'T CARE"  
Then, Ian came in. He was angry and he crossed his arms. Evan came behind him.  
"Well, I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting something but me and Eduard had a dispute" he said.  
"It's Evan actually" Evan told him.  
"It's the same... Well guys, do you think I am a jerk who only cares about his clothes and have sloppy, british accent, or I am VERY handsome, I always dress wonderful and my accent is brilliant?" Ian said. Sinead let Hamilton go and they both started laughing.  
"IAN, YOU ARE A JERK WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIS CLOTHES AND HAVE SLOPPY, ENLISH ACCENT. WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THIS SINCE THE FIRST TIME WE MET YOU" Hamilton said still laughing.  
Ian left and Evan went after him. Sinead and Hamilton both stayed without talking.  
"Well... I'm sorry" Hamilton said.  
"You should think that before" Sinead answered.  
"Come on now... We have more things in common than you think" Hamilton said.  
"No Holt... We have more things in common than YOU think!" Sinead shouted.  
"What do you mean by that?" Hamilton asked.  
"Nothing" They both sat silently for some minutes.  
"We should do something... I am board." Hamilton said.  
"Let's go to the forest near the house... It's the only place where we can speak without having our relatives interrupting us every 3 seconds." Sinead told him and they went to the forest and they climbed a big tree.  
"You climb pretty nice... for an Ekaterina of course..." Hamilton said impressed.  
"Yeah... Anyway... Hamilton Pierre Holt, the time has come... I'll tell you my secret... well actually, my secrets... When you learn them you're free to kill me..."Sinead said and she sighed. She looked Hamilton. Should she really tell him? She was curious... How would he react? Would he kill her REALLY? Or would he...  
"So?" Hamilton interrupted her thoughts.  
"Don't interrupt! We are not in the proper place... You'll fell down the tree" Sinead said.  
"Since when do you care?" Hamilton asked ironically.  
"Since NEVER. And don't interrupt! Well... What do you know about my parents?" Sinead asked.  
"Nothing"  
"Good... Ok, one year after the clue hunt I was in my lab and I did an research with my DNA." Sinead said.  
"Well?"  
"Well... It wasn't like the others Ekaterina's... It was different... Anyway, after some weeks, my mother told me to see something in the Tomas website... By the way, you should do something with your website, it took me a minute to hack into that. Anyway... the point is I saw an article... Ok, I'll be laconic... I'm a..." Sinead tried to say but then Ned and Ted came.  
"What did Nellie told us Hamilton?" Ned said.  
"Guys, it's not what you think it is..." Hamilton tried to explain.  
"It's exactly what we think... EXPLAIN ME WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT REAGAN'S BALL IN THE FRIDGE!" Ted shouted.  
"What?"  
"By the way Sinead, I haven't seen you alone for the past 23 hours. YOU ARE WITH THIS IDIOT TOMAS!" Ned said.  
"NO I'M NOT!" Sinead told him.  
"YES YOU ARE!" Ned and Ted said together.  
"He just showed me how to play rugby" Sinead lied.  
"Since when do you play rugby?" Ned asked.  
"Non of your business!" Sinead said.  
"LEAVE NOW YOU IDIOTS" Hamilton said.  
"Fine, fine we'll leave you ALONE" Ted said and they left.  
"Well... It's not our day..." Hamilton said.  
"Why don't you tell me what to do? The day isn't over yet" Sinead said.  
"Ok... Close your eyes" Hamilton said.  
"Only that?"  
"Just do it"  
Sinead closed her eyes and Hamilton brought his face near hers. He kissed her but when Sinead realized that she broke apart.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THEY'LL SEE US" She claimed.  
"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He asked.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Sinead said.  
"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Hamilton told her.  
"NO HAMILTON... THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Sinead claimed.  
"WHY NOT?" Hamilton said.  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE A TOMAS AND I AM AN EKATERINA!" Sinead shouted.  
"YOU ARE RIGHT... I AM a Tomas, but are YOU an Ekaterina?" Hamilton asked with a strange look. Sinead froze.  
"W-W-What do you mean? OF COURSE I AM!" She stammered.  
"OK, WHATEVER YOU SAY BUT MAY I REMIND YOU THAT YOU HAD BEEN LOOKING IN THE TOMAS' WEBSITE AND YOU FOUND OUT SOMETHING? OH, AND BY TRHE WAY DON'T DARE HACK IN OUR BRANCH'S WEBSITE AGAIN!" Hamilton said.  
"In OUR branch Tomas?" Sinead asked.  
"Yes in OUR branch Tomas" Hamilton answered.  
"What did you say?" Sinead asked.  
"When?"  
"RIGHT NOW: YOU CALLED ME TOMAS!" Sinead said frightened.

"You are, aren't you?"

**Nice secret eh? I like Sinead as a Tomas. Do you? Blue eyes or dark green? (for Sinead) Do you prefer Hamilton and Sinead as friends or as something else? And... Do you like hunger games? That's important.**


	7. The truth?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, if I did Sinead would't be a Vesper, Evan would have died when he was a baby by... something, and Ian probably would't be such a jerk.**

**Hope you like it**

"Holt, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sinead said as she tried to find a way to persuade Hamilton he was mad.  
"I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT BEFORE. THERE IS NO EKATERINA THAT READS ADVENTURES, LISTEN TO ROCK AND METAL, ESPECIALLY METAL, AND FINDS EINSTEIN BORING! AND YOU'RE NOT AN EXCEPTION... CAUSE YOU ARE NOT AN EKATERINA! YOU ARE A TOMAS!" Hamilton told Sinead and then he realized she was as white as snow.  
"Hamilton, you are mad!" Sinead tried to say but her voice was not loud enough to be heard.  
"No, wait a minute... You can't be a Tomas... I mean I am a Tomas and you're VERY VERY smarter than me... So... Things are strange... You are not a Tomas like the others... You have a difference... YOU ARE HALF BLOOD! HALF AN EKATERINA, HALF A TOMAS! You, Ned and Ted are half and half!" Hamilton said really surprised.  
"Hamilton, YOU DO REALIZE THE THINGS YOU'RE SAYING DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE, DON'T YOU?" Sinead shouted.  
"HERE IS ANOTHER QUESTION... YOU HAVE THE SAME BLOOD OF AN EKATERINA AND THE SAME BLOOD OF A TOMAS. SO, WHY DO YOU BEHAVE LIKE AN EKAT AND NOT LIKE A TOMAS?" Hamilton asked. "Aha! You are not! Your TRUE character is half and half but you pretend the non-tomas. YOU PRETEND SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT!"  
"HAMILTON YOU'RE A JERK!"  
"Well... There is one more question... Who are your parents? They must be quite famous... I mean, an Ekat and a Tomas together is strange so the Cahills must know them for their relationship... Oh, wait... OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NO WAY... THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING... THE ONLY KNOWN TOMAS WHO MARRIED AN EKAT WAS OUR LEADER! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF OUR PAST LEADER!" Hamilton said impressed.  
"NO I'M NOT"  
"YES YOU ARE"  
"NO I'M NOT"  
"YES YOU ARE"  
"NO I'M NOT"  
"You know their story, don't you? Your father met your mother and then, after a year they got married. Two years after the marriage you and your brothers were born. When you were seven something happened and your parents started arguing. They got separated a year after. The Tomas leaders said you should leave with your dad and you did. Your mother left and no one have ever seen her again. But before she disappeared she swore she would take revenge and she did. She came at your home when you were 13, she killed your father and she kidnapped you. With an invention she created, she took all your memories and she changed your names. She grown you like EKAT and she never told you the truth. That's why you have so many secrets: You think it's not normal for an EKAT to hear metal and all the other things you do. You think you're different and you are. So that means you have two parts... your true character and your fake... YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? YOU ARE THE NEXT TOMAS LEADER!" Hamilton said. Sinead opened her mouth to say something but she decided it was better to keep it closed. She felt something in her right cheep. She started crying. Hamilton felt guilt, he had after all made her cry.  
"I'm so sorry Sinead... I did't want you to be hurt... It's just strange... Why haven't you told me that? Why did you let me argue with you because I thought you were an Ekat? We could be friends... Like before..."Hamilton tried to comfort her. Sinead looked him.  
"I didn't want you to learn it if I didn't trust you completely. You could destroy me with that secret." she explained.  
"I would never tell this to anyone." Hamilton said. Even now he didn't dare to look to her eyes... Not after the explosion. They both stayed without talking. Hamilton thought again Sinead reminded him someone but he still could't understand who. It was about to rain but they both didn't want to go back home so they sat there, in the tree.  
"Well, Hamilton... I decided you must learn my other secrets too... They aren't so freaking and surprising but anyway..." Sinead broke the silence.  
"Ok, and by the way... You remember in the last reunion? I bet that no Ekat could win me in every type of athlete and you did. So you owe me some money..." Hamilton joked and he started laughing. So did Sinead.  
"Are you kidding me?" She said. "Oh, and I could win the race in the beach cause I'm a TOMAS but I didn't want someone to suspect my true identity."  
"I don't think so..." Hamilton said. Sinead raised her left eyebrow.  
"Oh, really? Why don't we get down and race to the tree over there?" Sinead suggested and she pointed a tree about 50 meters far.  
"Is this a challenge?" Hamilton asked and he grinned.  
"I guess so..."  
They both got down the tree and they started running. Sinead was really quick. Hamilton thought speed was obviously her Tomas talent. She did win him finally but he did well too.  
"Nice try Tomas... Never stop training and one day you'll be as quick as me..." Sinead said and she laughed.  
"Hey, I was about to say this!" Hamilton complained.  
"I defeated you."  
"I know..."  
"I know you know"  
"I know you know I know"  
"I know you know I know you know"  
"I know you know I know you know I know"  
"OH KNOCK IT OF!" Sinead said and they both started laughing again.

**Too bad if you don't like the hunger games (it's awesome). The story is gonna be like it later... Without blood and so many dead... Who do you think is the most idiot in the 39 clues? Probably Evan but Ian is also a big threat for him... Isabel is stupid too... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry for being late**

**Disclaimer: Δεν μου ανήκουν το 39 στοιχεία και δυστυχώς ούτε πρόκειται για τους επόμενους αιώνες. Κρίμα.**

* * *

They climbed the tree again. Sinead smiled. She had finally told someone. She was not the only one that knew it now. But that was dangerous... What if Madison learned it? What if Ned and Ted learned it? She tried to stop thinking what ifs... She now trusted Hamilton completely... Well he wasn't such an idiot, was he... He was funny... OH COME ON NOW! she thought and she sighed with relief. She looked Hamilton. He was obviously thinking something... Probably about her.  
"Hey... Hamilton... You're staring" Sinead said.  
"No I am not" Hamilton told her after a while.  
"Yes you are"  
"No I am not"  
"Come on... So... My mother tried to hide us. In order to do this, she needed to change our names, our IDs and our appearance. And she did... My true name is NOT Sinead Starling and my physical hair color is NOT auburn. My physical appearance is different." Sinead said.  
"Wait a minute... You mean your TRUE hair color might be blonde?" Hamilton asked her.  
"Yeah... Possibly..."  
"Strange"  
"I know"  
"I know you know"  
"Please not again. When I'll tell you the other ones you'll know all my secrets." Sinead said.  
"Wow!" Hamilton said ironically.  
"It's not a game Holt. I'm now trusting someone who tried to kill me!" Sinead told him.  
"I said I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you..." Hamilton apologized.  
"Anyway I don't wanna talk about it" Sinead said.  
"When will you?"  
"Not now. Anyway, back to the topic... Hamilton do you remember our first meeting?" She asked.  
"Not actually... I feel like I know you since I was born." Hamilton said.  
"Exactly"  
Hamilton thought for a while.  
"Was that supposed to mean something? Cause if it was I did't get it" he said.  
"No it wasn't supposed to mean something. I feel I know you since I was born too!" Sinead said.  
"Sinead... Tomas are laconic... Your chatter is unbelievable!" Hamilton joked.  
"Was that a joke?"  
"No... And now... What's the POINT?" Hamilton said.  
"There is no point... It's just strange... We both feel we know each other since we were born and we don't remember our first meeting... Something odd is going on here." Sinead said.  
"Sinead, I finally realized it is completely logical for you to be something between a Tomas an Ekaterina and a Lucian." Hamilton said ironically.  
"Stop joking. The situation is complicated." Sinead said.  
"Wait, wait, I got it... You mean we might know each other since our childhood?" Hamilton asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well... now I understand why you did never spoke about your family and why you wanted so much to find a cure for your siblings. They were they only members of your family that haven't betrayed you." Hamilton said.  
"Exactly" Sinead said and her mobile phone rung. It was a message from Ned. It wrote: MY BELOVED SIS, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING (I CAN IMAGINE THOUGH CAUSE YOU AND THE HOLT JERK ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO ARE MISSING), I WOULD BE GLAD AND GRATEFUL IF YOU AND HIM CAME BACK HOME CAUSE THE DTUPID SISTERS OF WHO IS NOW TOUCHING GENTLY YOUR HAND HAD THE VERY BAD IDEA TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE. YOUR DEAR BROTHER WHO IS NOW VERY HAPPY CAUSE YOU FOUND A NICE GUY TO SPEND YOUR REST OF YOUR LIFE.  
Sinead was very angry with her brother. Why did everybody liked them as a pair?  
She replied: Dear Ned, IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT I'LL HELP YOU DO (AND TRUST ME THAT IS GONNA HURT) DID I MAKE MYSELF UNDERSTOOD OR WOULD YOU LIKE MORE EXPLANATIONS?  
After a while Ned answered: OMG, you're starting to be heard like a Tomas...  
Sinead closed her mobile angrily.  
"Hamilton go back to our house, in 32 minutes i'll come too. Don't dare tell anything ok?" Sinead told him.  
"Why, what happened?" He asked and Sinead showed him the messages.  
"WHAT? I AM GONNA KILL THEM!"  
"Them?"  
"Ned, Madison and Reagan"  
"Need help?" Sinead asked and Hamilton looked her with a strange look.  
"What? I am a Tomas too, aren't I?" Sinead said and they started laughing.  
"Your next to-do: When we are alone you'll speak as you would speak as a Tomas ok?" Hamilton said.  
"Ok, So, let's gonna beat them up till they'll learn how to shut their stupid mouths... Is that better?" Sinead told him.  
"Much better" Hamilton said and he left.

* * *

**Any titles for the chapter? I can't find anyone. Sorry for being late... Oh, and about the shouting... I know it's not normal but I'm pretty angry this period and I have VERY SERIOUS REASONS, so I'm sorry but I can't cut the shouting... Sorry again... Now questions... (If someone is greek let me know) I need a name for a mysterious girl... Any ideas?**


	9. Truth or dare part 1

**The shouting won't be cut unless a girl stop be soooo annoying... Sorry again... Oh... AmianNatan4ever could you use more easy english cause I didn't understand a thing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clues, I think I've made myself understood.**

* * *

Hamilton got down the stairs. He found everybody except Sinead and Jonah there. Jonah could't come. He had a concert (HE IS REALLY ANNOYING, ISN'T HE?).

"Welcome, welcome... Where were you?" Amy smiled. She was sitting next to Natalie and Dan. Poor Amy, Hamilton thought, she had to stop them from killing each other.  
"I was... I was playing football in the park..." He said after a while.  
"And, translation: HE WAS WITH SINEAD BUT SHE TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL ANYONE WHAT THEY WERE DOING. I know you better than you think Ham." Madison said and she laughed with Hamilton's nervous look. Then, Sinead came in.  
"Where were YOU?" Dan asked her.  
"Who? Me? Oh... I was doing an experiment in...my lab" Sinead said.  
"And translation: SHE WAS WITH THE HOLT." Ned and Ted said.  
"Will we play or will you keep saying stupid things about me and Hamilton?" Sinead said.  
"Ok...The rules are easy... 1. We ask truth or dare, 2. If we can't do the truth or dare we have an alternative solution. 3. If we lose we drink the... thing Dan had made. Am I clear?" Amy said.  
"What the bloody hell did you put? IT'S DISGUSTING!" Natalie said.  
"Shall I begin with the ingredients that CAN be eaten?" Dan said.  
"Ok... So we do whatever we are told unless we want ourselves dead..." Sinead said.  
"Point taken" Dan told her.  
"So, who's first?" Ian asked.  
"Well, I'm first... Reagan truth or dare?" Madison asked.  
"DARE"  
"Do a ballet...thing." She said and she smiled. Reagan sighed and she did a nice movement. Amy, Ted, Ian, Nellie and Natalie clapped. Madison, Hamilton and Sinead sighed.  
"How did you know?" Reagan asked Madison.  
"Hamilton told me" Madison said. Reagan looked her sister. She could understand when she was lying. And she was.  
"Ok fine, I asked a nice guy from jujitsu how if you're good. It took me no time at all to discover the truth." Madison said.  
"A NICE GUY?" Ned, who was sitting next to her, whispered her.  
"Yeah, any problem?" she told him.  
"No, is he your boyfriend?" Ned said.  
"None of your business Ted" Madison told him.  
"It's Ned"  
"Whatever..."  
"Ok, now... Sinead truth or dare?" reagan asked her.  
"Truth"  
"What do you think about Hamilton?"  
"Well... He is nice"  
"Only that?" Reagan said.  
"He is handsome"  
"Only that?" Madison asked.  
"He is funny"  
"Only that?" Ned asked.  
"He is stupid but in a funny way."  
"Only that?" Ted asked.  
"COULD YOU CUT THE ONLY THATS I'M TRYING TO TALK..."  
"Yeah..." Madison, Reagan, Ned and Ted said together.  
"He is brave...That..." Sinead said and she blushed so did Hamilton.  
"Ok... now... Hamilton truth or dare?"Sinead asked him.  
"A TOMAS ONLY CHOOSES DARE" He said.  
"Ok, you brave, hit a girl except your sisters." Sinead said.  
Hamilton thought for a while and he gave Nellie a punch.  
"Oh, man... That hurts... Is your hand made with iron?" She complained.  
"Sorry... Nat... truth or dare?" He said.  
"Truth, and it's Natalie" She said.  
"Ok, Nat... Is it true you and Dan had allied to see if Amy and Ian are together?" Hamilton said.  
"It's NATALIE! N-A-T-A-L-I-E!" She said.  
"You didn't answer..."  
"Ok, it's true"  
"Traitress!" Dan said. Madison leaned to Ned's ear.  
"It's not a bad idea, is it?" She whispered.  
"I am not allying with someone who asks nice guys if their sisters are good in whatever is the thing you said." He answered.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No"  
"You are a jerk"  
"And you're a..."  
"A what?" Madison asked.  
"Nothing" Ned said and they stopped arguing but Natalie and Dan started.  
"May I remind you the Holt idiot wouldn't know if you hadn't told him in the lab?" Natalie shouted.  
"Nat, it's your turn."  
"Ok... Nellie... Truth or dare?" Natalie said.  
"Dare"  
"Wear high-heels and walk for 2 minutes"  
"WHAT?"  
Nellie did and she was walking like she was drunk. Everyone laughed and Nellie was trying to make them shut up.  
"Well Nellie... You look ridiculous!" Dan said.

**Thanks for the reviews... QUESTION 1: A name for a good girl? QUESTION 2:Favorite movie?**


	10. Truth or dare part 2

**Ok, sorry the style of writing is gonna be the same cause I'm not used to the fanfiction yet so... I like Mulan and Percy Jackson too. Do you guys read Eragon?**

**Sorry again for the grammar mistakes but I'm doing my best...**

**Disclaimer:I don't know the 39 clues. Ε λοιπόν, μου την σπάει πολύ που πρέπει να το γράφω αυτό συνέχεια! ΤΟ ΒΑΡΕΘΗΚΑ!**

"My dear Dan, shut up cause it's now MY turn and I don't think you want to change clothes with Nat!" Nellie threatened him.  
"Absolutely NO WAY!" Natalie and Dan said together.  
"Well guys, you agree finally in something! That's a miracle!" Nellie said.  
"Well, are you planning to tell Nellie cause I have some things to do..." Hamilton said.  
"Yeah... We can't stay here for ever!" Sinead agreed with him.  
"Nellie, she's right, they don't have time to waste. Every minute they don't pass with each other is so dramatic..." Ian said.  
"Yeah, that's right Ian. Sorry kiddos... So, Ned... Truth or DARE?" Nellie said.  
Ned ,who was still angry with the nice guy, answered Dare and Nellie thought for a while..  
"Ok, so... Do you dare to fight with Madison?" Nellie said.  
"Yes, he does!" Madison grinned.  
"Hmm, alternative solution?" Ned said.  
"Pussy" Madison said.  
"Shut up Holt" Ned shouted.  
"Shut up Starling" Madison shouted.  
"Shut up guys" Nellie shouted.  
"Shut up Nellie" Madison and Ned shouted together.  
"SHUT UP EVERYBODY! STOP ARGUING!" Sinead shouted louder than everybody.  
"Why sis? Are you the only one that can argue with the Holts?" Ned said.  
"Guys, calm down" Hamilton said.  
"Hamilton shut it or I'm gonna tell everybody what happened that day in the football match..." Madison threatened.  
"Ok... Ned...Alternative solution: Persuade Madison to tell everybody what happened that day in the football match..." Nellie said.  
"MADISON IF YOU SAY A WORD YOU ARE DEAD" Hamilton shouted.  
"Madison please... Tell us or I'm gonna drink the disgusting thing Dan made!" Ned begged her.  
"Oh, that is gonna be funny!" Madison said.  
"For ONE TIME IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, please sow some compassion!" Ned told her.  
"To you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you kidding me now? Are we gonna WAIT till Madison sow NED compassion? THAT IS GONNA TAKE AGES!" Sinead said.  
"Why? Are you meeting someone?" Ted said.  
"NO, me? Meeting someone? NO! I am NOT meeting anyone! Who could I meet?" Sinead stammered.  
"I don't know... Maybe Amy..." Ted said.  
"Probably Natalie" Madison said.  
"HAMILTON is also a possibility..." Ned said.  
"Let's return to the topic..." Hamilton said.  
"Ok, Madison, if you tell them I'll do whatever you want" Ned said.  
"Ok then..." Madison said. She leaned to Ned.  
"We ally to see what's going on between our siblings, ok?" She whispered.  
"Done!" Ned said.  
"Ok, someone put a goal to Hamilton!" Madison said.  
"You're DEAD" Hamilton told her.  
"Ok... What's the problem?" Nellie asked.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME NOW? NOONE PUTS A HOLT A GOAL!" Reagan said and Hamilton left angrily.  
"Ok my turn... Dan... Truth or dare?" Ned said.  
"The ninja lord only chooses DARE" Dan said.  
"Put crayon"  
"Alternative solution"  
"Put blusher"  
"Hey... That's not fair!" Dan said.  
"It is"  
"I prefer my juice!" Dan said but when he looked it again he changed opinion and after a minute she looked like Barbie.  
"Guys, I'm board... Good night" Sinead said and she left.  
"Ted, time to work... Got it?" Madison said.  
"It's NED, and yeah got it, but it's Dan's turn and that's gonna be funny" Ned said and Madison agreed so they stayed.

**Ok, 1. Favorite song? (Nothing else matters) 2. Favorite color? (Blue) Favorite clues character? (HAMILTON HOLT -he is awesome) 3. If you could control one of the four classical elements which would it be? (water definitely)**


	11. Who is Harry?

**Sorry for being late but strange things are happening in my life... Whatever... Πλάκα μου κάνεις? Και άλλος Έλληνας? Ε αυτό δεν παίζει! Εαν θες την ιστορία την έχω έτοιμη και στα ελληνικά... Μπορείς να μου πεις πως μεταφράζεται το Τι? τυρι!, το καραέξω και το πω ρε κόλλημα? Γενικώς δεν το έχω με τις εκφράσεις... Και εσένα σου αρέσουν οι τουλίπες?**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the 39 clues but I am so angry at the moment and I don't really care. (sorry for the disrespect or however you call ασέβεια in your language)**

Sinead found Hamilton near the pool. She looked at her watch. It was twelve o'clock. Sinead went and stand near Hamilton and she looked him for some minutes.  
"Why did you do this?" She said after a moment.  
"Do what?" Hamilton asked confused.  
"Come on now... Don't pretend you don't understand..." Sinead said. She held Hamilton's arm and she threw him into the pool.  
"That's for the kiss"  
"ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT?" Hamilton said, she got out the swimming pool, she threw Sinead in and he jumped too.  
"That's for throwing me in the water" Hamilton said.  
"ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?" Sinead said.  
"You started!" Hamilton claimed.  
"What?"  
"Sinead, who's Harry?" Hamilton asked.  
"Harry Potter?" **(I'm a Potter fan too)**  
"No, I didn't mean him..." Hamilton said.  
"So?"  
"So forget it..."  
"Hamilton who is Harry?" Sinead asked and she felt a memory in her head.  
"No one... Just forget it..."  
"Come on"  
"Wanna learn?" Hamilton asked with a smile.  
"Yeah..."  
"So catch me..."  
"May I remind you you are a Tomas and I am a..." Sinead started to say but she was interrupted.  
"A what? You're a Tomas too!" Hamilton said. They both swam as fast as they could but finally Sinead caught him.  
"Who is Harry?"  
"Wow! You're a good swimmer too!" Hamilton said.  
"Don't change the topic" Sinead said.  
"Well, I can't tell you..."  
"Why not?" Sinead said and she held Hamilton with strength.  
"Hey stop, that hurts!" Hamilton told her with pain.  
"Not if you don't tell me"  
"Your next to-do: Stop!" Hamilton said and Sinead let him go.  
"I promise I'll tell you one day... Don't you trust me?" Hamilton said.  
"I told you my biggest secret"  
"You didn't actually... I understood it by myself..."  
"Holt who is Harry?" Sinead asked angrily.  
"Why is it so important to you?" Hamilton said.  
"I don't really know, it reminds me something..." Sinead said.  
"REALLY?"  
"Tall, dark hair, annoying. Is that him?" Sinead said.  
"At last..."  
"What?" Sinead said.

**I am so sorry! The story is too small! Question: Who do you think Harry is? Warning: The story is complicated later. Treat: Don't write bad comments again. Hate them! Truth: Αυτήν τη στιγμή βράζω κυριολεκτικά από τον θυμό μου! Πρέπει να αγοράσω κανα σάκο του μποξ ή κατι...**


End file.
